piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Queen Anne's Revenge
Possible mutiny aboard Ok, we know that Jack is going to raise a mutiny aboard the QAR. But it seems that his mutiny won't succeed after all http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6DojXMBFcY --Uskok 08:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :After this scene with Jack hanging upside down, does anybody have any doubts about the result of Jack's mutiny?Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 16:08, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::It mostly got to me when I saw 1:07-1:08 of this clip where I could see the background of Jack's surroundings as he reports to Blackbeard. But no, I have no doubts. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Barbossa I saw some footage with Barbossa in his usual outfit and captaining the Black Pearl... even more confusion User:XaviCommander ::Not really. Actually(Spoilers ahead)...Barbossa was aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Meaning that Barbossa himself will become captain of Blackbeard's ship, most likely at the end of Pirates 4. As you can see here and here(as well as the cropped version of the "helm area" of the ship), they're the exact same scene but at different angles. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) New info New information from the Visual Guide for OST: *Queen Anne's Revenge **Fully Rigged Battleship **'Propulsion: Sails, 6000 sq. yd (5,017 sq. m.)' **'Weapons:' Greek fire, estimated 70 cannons **'Max. Speed:' Unknown. Claims of 20 knots under dark magic sail. **'Displacement:' 3527 tons (3200 tonnes) **'Crew:' Approx. 200 **'Admiralty analysis:' The Revenge is light on crew members, but our observers suspect a 40% Zombie complement. Zombies are difficult to kill, as they are already dead. **'Special intelligence:' Location of Fountain of Youth known to a crew member. It also confirms that the QAR is a frigate(even though it doesn't look like one, lol). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe I don't see well, but not even with the spyglass could I find 70 cannons on the Queen Anne's Revenge. I think that the number of cannons is wrong.-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 09:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Or we can just wait and see in the film itself...just in case if they have any surprises in store. Plus, we'll most likely have a better view of the QAR in the film than the trailers and BTS stuff. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree with # of cannons being wrong. 200 men is not close to enough to man a 3rd rate or 70 cannons, especially if that third rate is also a frigate with only one gundeck (weird since QAR has 2). The 38 on the page is much more accurate. ::::Smeagol630 (talk) 22:34, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::Of course, because of a later discussion where we discovered different number of cannons from several different POTC sources. So we had to choose the more than likely correct number, which in this case is from Pirates Online. Again, if the proper source presents the info, we have no proofs - for instance until we found that out, all we have was the Visual Guide info. So I guess you'll have to thank POTCO for that. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 14:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Not a frigate, nor a battleship If anyone has done their reading, QAR is clearly a galleon. An unusual build but still a galleon. Also, she is based on the Pearl's outline. The 2nd OST trailer has Barbossa stating the Pearl was 'Taken' and that BlackBeard used his voodoo powers to make the ship come alive, and the rigging attacked the crew. However, I theorize that QAR, in this POTC 4 film, is in fact the Pearl herself. Possibly just warped by the voodoo powers. Or, she might have sailed away on her own accord. But Barbossa said taken, so it's likely BlackBeard has her. Back to the topic, if you google image QAR, it shows her on the set (being dressed and built) you count those gunports, and the openings for guns, it's no where near 70. Besides, none of the pirates shown in the films 1-3 had a ship with that many guns. If anyone did, they were off camera. I rest my case. 18:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Well, from what we've found in the preview of the ''On Stranger Tides'' Visual Guide, the QAR is a frigate and it does have 70 cannons. In this Wiki, we go by canonical material. So, like it or not, this is official information about the QAR unless if anything official comes our way to prove us otherwise(like anything said from the cast and crew of the new POTC film OR the film itself). And yes, Blackbeard has the Pearl...but it was NOT repainted by Blackbeard to become the QAR. We've been assured of that. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) The Pearl will appear in OST, but it won't be how you expect it to be. It will be a whole lot......smaller than you would think. Mrcharlton 12:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Pirates Sneak Peak @ Disneyland: Mutiny on the QAR Well I went last night to Disneyland :) I watched the sneak peak, which was basically the scene before the mutiny when Jack is convincing the other crew member to do a mutiny until he is hanging upside down on the QAR. This is how it went. Jack lights up a candle, in a room which seems to be the brig or the brig area. Several sailors have gathered around. Jack begins to talk to them about the idea of mutiny. One sailor remarks on the fact that Jack would know all about mutiny so it would be good to listen to his advice. Another sailor comes down. A young boy, bringing several weapons (swords). He tells them he got them all. The sailors then begin to take them. Jack inquires about Blackbeard, trying to find out his habits. The crew then informs him that they have never even seen or hear Blackbeard anywhere on the QAR. Jack then tells them that they have been lied to and that the ship they are on isn’t Blackbeard’s ship and isn’t the real QAR. One sailor tells him that he saw the name on the back of the ship. Jack just kind of closes his eyes in annoyance almost. He then tells him that death awaits them as they sail to the fountain of youth. They are all in shock. Jack says that they must commit mutiny even though it is an ugly thing. They all get rattled up and jack tells them to go. The crew runs up to the below deck to awake the other sailors. They all gather on the deck of the QAR and begin to fight. Jack goes into Angelica`s quarters. She is sleeping on the right side of her bed. Jack sees the empty space and lies down there. Angelica says “ Jack if it’s a dream you can keep your head and your boots…but if its not..” and Jack quickly reassures her it’s a dream. We see more fighting on the deck of QAR and Angelica hears the sound of clashing swords. She gets up and realizes it isn’t a dream and shoves jack out of her bed and calls him a disgraciado which in Spanish means asshole. Then Jack tells her they are taking the ship and that its nothing personal. Angelica then tells him to come her or she will rip his head off ( in Spanish) and stabs her sword through the door almost hitting jack. Jack goes up to the deck and begins fighting a member of Blackbeard`s crew who has a sling btw. Angelica goes up and begins fighting the mutineers. Jack and one of the mutineers climb up to the topmast where Philip is tied up to and asks him what side he is one. He responds by telling them that he is neither with them nor against them. The mutineer asks Jack if he could be that and Jack says that he is religious so he thinks its required. They fight some more and Jack tell them to fight to the bitter end. Its seems to be going well for the Mutineers Angelica and the guy who can see the future are overpowered and Jack says that the ship is theirs. Blackbeard then comes out and tells them that he was inside of his cabin resting when he heard a disturbance on his ship. He then asks Angelica ( who pushed back the mutineers who where holding her down.) and tells him it was Mutiny. He then touches his sword while asking them what the punishment for Mutiners are and the ropes begin to move by themselves, he than says that the punishment is to be hanged. That is when the ropes begin to grab them and hang them upside down. Jack then says he “wishes to report a mutiny and can pint finger and point names” Blackbeard then tells him its okay Mr. Sparrow because they are the lambs and he is the Shepard. He then drops jack who lands on his back End.--72.67.38.122 00:52, 29 March 2011 (UTC) :Thank you SO much for the information! Some of us may not have had the chance to watch it, but it's great to know how it happened. Thanks again! ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Pirates Online Here's something interesting * The Queen Anne's Revenge has set sail. Be on the lookout. * If ye be brave enough to attempt to face her wrath, ye must disable, grapple and board her vessel. * The Queen Anne's Revenge employs new enslaved enemies and boss as her crew. A crew of mates is highly suggested. * Blackbeard's Ship has been known to stalk the Wild Islands. Consult your World Map to find her path. * Added in-game messaging to announce the Queen Anne's whereabouts. Guess we'll see Blackbeard's ship in Pirates of the Caribbean Online soon. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 06:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome...excited into seeing what happens. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:15, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Its currently on test server so certain members of the game (like me) are able to see it. What happens is it appears randomly and you have to board it and attack the zombie crew, however blackbeard DOES NOT make an appearence. --The Dented Face 23:28, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Aye mate. And Jumbees might stand for Zombies - Lord Midhav 23:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC) That is unfortunate in my opinion, as I play as Blackbeard in POTCO (my character's name is name is Edward Teach). I hope I don't have to battle myself. I will always know in my heart that I am the true canon Blackbeard, no matter what Disney says! (Still a cool addition to the game though, I would have much prefered the Dutchman instead though) Mrcharlton 03:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Except for the fans of Ian's Blackbeard(no offense, it's just that I've heard so much appraise for Ian). lol xD -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:12, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : :I like to think that my Blackbeard and Ian's Blackbeard are the same person, just about five years prior to OST. LOL : :And I know Ian will do a fenomanel job as Blackbeard as well. Perhaps I can concoct an allabai for our Mr. Teach. During the battle of okrakoke, he had a double who he told to become the new Blackbeard (very much like the Dread Pirate Roberts bestowed Westley with the mantle in the Princess Bride) and the real Blackbeard escaped with his treasure and a couple of his most trusted mates to shore aboard a longboat. He completely set up the real Blackbeard, who was killed by Maynard (the real Blackbeard was five foot nine like Ian McShane, while the double whom Maynard was fighting was six foot four, where the rumor was started about his hight) : :Blackbeard then laid low for a couple of years, under protection of Governor Eden of North Carolina. The Blackbeard whom Maynard tied to his bowspirt was the unlucky blackbearded fellow that Mr. Teach set up. Blackbeard then fell in love with a pretty Spanish chick, who he knocked up (which led to Angelica's birth). Edward continued his life of piracy aboard numerous ships, until the 1740's when he found his beloved Queen Anne's Revenge was taken by evil zombies. He retook his ship from the zombies and forced them to join his crew, and thus the events of OST commenced. : :Just and idea we could use if we need some escuse of what happened to Blackbeard inbetween 1718 and 1750. :Mrcharlton 03:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Mrcharlton, your name is Edward Teach in Pirates Online? Then I saw you a few days ago on the shore of Port Royal. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 05:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I myself haven't played in a while. You probably saw my brother (who I let play on my account when he is bored of his basic character. I haven't played since last May. I haven't even seen Raven Cove yet. I have been too tied up in modding games like Neverwinter Nights 2, Warcraft 3, POTC, and KOTOR) I want to get back to playing it again though. ::Mrcharlton 11:30, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I've seen lots of people named Edward Teach in the game. - Lord Midhav 18:18, May 6, 2011 (UTC) On this screenshot from Pirates Online, a Jolly Roger icon can be seen above the Queen Anne's Revenge. Which means, it's possible that Blackbeard's ship is under Jolly Roger's control in Pirates Online. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 12:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Or maybe Blackbeard is in a temporary co-op with Jolly Roger...like how Beckett did, I believe? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::It's possible, but I'm not so sure that Blackbeard would give his ship to anyone else except Angelica. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 06:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::That is true. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Armament Ok, I know that we talked about this before, but we need to talk again. Different sources are providing us with different number of cannons on the Queen Anne's Revenge, and we need to solve that mystery. #The Sunset, a ship which portrayed the Queen Anne's Revenge, has thirty gun ports now, which implies that the Queen Anne's Revenge is armed with thirty cannons in OST. #The OST Visual Guide book says that she has about seventy cannons, which is impossible for the ship of her size. I would expect to see so many cannons on the Spaniard's galleon, but not on a frigate. #As you can see in this gallery, in Pirates of the Caribbean Online, the Queen Anne's Revenge has thirty-eight gun ports (with two of them on deck being empty). So, which source shall we consider as correct? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 14:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :38 guns is closer to 40 guns (which the QAR had in real life), so I suggest we put down 40 guns as that is probably what Disney tried to duplicate when they made the film. Personally, I suggest we have a vote. Mrcharlton 14:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm...I had not discovered differences in 3 POTC materials(I haven't had much time to see the differences in POTCO until now). Anyway, I think I agree with Mrcharlton that we should take a vote on this crucial matter...because it's one thing if it's differences between the OST guide and the film, but no that there are differences in POTCO makes this issue more important. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::We should also do the same for the Providence. 80 canons....seriously? Mrcharlton 21:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't think so. :/ -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :I almost forgot this concept art image. On that image, the Queen Anne's Revenge has eight cannons below deck on the starboard side, just like the Sunset. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 16:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::So, we taking votes on this matter or nay? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:36, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I'm up for it (and BTW, when you said I don't think so, were you in favor of voting for the Providence as well or not? I couldn't tell if you were disagreeing with me or if you were answering my rhetorical question in agreement) And BTW, I vote that we should put it down as 40 canons. Mrcharlton 00:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I say we should go with 38 cannons, since that is used at POTCO(that way, it's a little more canon to the POTC universe). And I disagreed with you about Providence's cannons...sorry. :/ -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:50, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd say we should maybe go with 38 cannons as well as saying 2 Greek Fire cannons (one at the bow and other on the stern) Mrcharlton 00:53, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::That would make sense, since the Greek Fire does look like it's coming out of 2 cannons. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll change it to that for now, but we'll change it back if more people vote for 70 canons. Mrcharlton 01:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::No. We never change anything until the votes are complete. Uskok still needs to have his say...since he's part of said discussion as well as we are. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I thought that we put 30/40 cannons but I agree with 38, for now. If we find some schematics of the Queen Anne's Revenge on the internet, like [[:File:BlackPearlPlans.jpg|this schematics of the Black Pearl]], I hope that they'll show us the correct number. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 16:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree. Though I think this may work...as it may work with connecting POTC's QAR with the historical QAR. As while the QAR had 40 cannons historically, POTC's QAR has 38 cannons(from POTCO), and 2 Greek fire cannons(since it looks as if the fire comes from 2 spots in OST). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:08, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, this artwork shows the Revenge with 32 or 34 cannons, 16 or 17 per side. Here's the source. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 13:01, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Since they made it clearly obvious on that artwork, that could be a candidate. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:00, December 2, 2011 (UTC) The Concord Most historians say that the Revenge started her life in 1710 as an English merchant frigate named the Concord. She was captured by the French privateers a year later during the War of the Spanish succession, and then sold to the Spanish, who later returned her to the French. But some new informations presented by Angus Konstam in his book Blackbeard: America's Most Notorious Pirate, say that she was actually built in France in 1709/1710 and served as a French privateer vessel during the war. So, should we change our informations to resemble those presented by Konstam, or should we keep the old infos? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 12:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Kinda difficult to say. At this point, with knowing Blackbeard's survival and other historical inaccuracies, I'd say the POTC's backstory of the Revenge seem to be a bit ambiguous. What really interested me was that one of the guys who designed the Revenge had a very much different backstory(4:23 of this video): :We decided the "Queen Anne" was a ship owned by somebody else that he stole, so it had a level of ornamentation and a level of beauty, which is the reason why he liked it. :I don't think that the writers or the cast came with this, but because of the way ship was designed this way makes me curious if any of that could be considered true or not. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Angelica's Spanish words First of all forgive my English, I am Spanish. And because I am Spanish, I noticed that the quotes of the section 'Search for the Fountain of Youth' are wrong. In Spanish we use '¡' at the beginning of a exclamative oration, so what Angelica says is '¡Desgraciado!' not 'Desgraciado!'. And when she says 'Sparrow ven aqui o te arranco la cabeza!', the word 'aqui' has got an accent, it would be 'aquí'. I corrected this two mistakes writing ¡'''Desgraciado! and ''¡'ven aqu'í''' o te arranco la cabeza!, but when I finished it someone changed it and put it the way it was before. Now I'm confused, I've tried to help and it's deleted now. I tell you about this here because maybe you didn't know about this Spanish calligraphy rules, so you can change it if you agree... :Hi. I'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding, and I agree with your statement as my friend who took many Spanish classes said the same thing...however he said it be "¡Sparrow, ven..." not "Sparrow, ¡ven..." But thank you for pointing this out. :And please remember to sign your posts with four tildes(~~~~). :) -- ''Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC)